1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spatial acoustic sequencer and more particularly pertains to a new configurable surround sound system for the creation of true 3D acoustic spatial effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a spatial acoustic sequencer is known in the prior art. More specifically, a spatial acoustic sequencer heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,941; U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,424; U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,421; U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,054; U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,650; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,455.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new configurable surround sound system. The inventive device includes a computer processing unit including a user interface means including a keyboard and a mouse, and a conventional controller unit which triggers data messages or a series of data messages to the control processing unit, and further includes a sound producing member having eight output channels such as a sound card. Sound signals are transmitted from the sound producing member to the control producing unit which is directed either by the controller unit or the user to transmit the sound signals to a mixer board and then to an amplifier which amplifies the sound signals to a plurality of speakers. Compatible computer software directs the control processing unit to send sound signals as desired.
In these respects, the configurable surround sound system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of the creation of true 3D acoustic spatial effects.